User talk:Goldenmama
signature testing-- Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 04:11, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :Caps lock is cruise control for cool after all... but once your userpage exists, your name's not going to show up very well. 04:12, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::hey there. Nice sig, but it's kind of hard to read the userpage link. If you need any help with anything, just leave a message on my talk page.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:13, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks, how do I make the link show up in gold, though? I plan to be contributing here A LOT, btw.-- Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 04:15, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, that didn't work...-- lolz -> lol. Internet slang. Anyways, I need to talk to you in game to confirm your role for mafia, I'd like to get started today or tomorrow. That, or enable an email address so I can contact you that way. --Shadowcrest 18:19, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::"lol"? Dictionary.com gives no results for that. My email address should be active now. If it's not, just email me about what the problem is.-- Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 18:46, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Dictionary.com doesnt know abbreviations? It means Laughing Out Loud. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:50, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Do not insult dictionary.com or you will pay. Dictionary.com is what I live my life by. It is the code in which I find all the answers. It is the world in which I live.-- Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 18:56, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Your world is a very scary place, indeed. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 19:00, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::MY WORLD KNOWS ALL WORDS!!! DO NOT INSULT IT OR I WILL HAVE THE OTHERS COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND MAKE YOU USE DICTIONARY.COM UNTIL YOUR EYES BLEED.-- Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 19:02, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Your world doesn't know Lol. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:05, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Your world doesn't know "Triangulation"-- Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 19:07, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::My world consist of matter, not words --- -- (s)talkpage 19:11, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I know, I feel bad for you. By the way, WHY AM I NOT AN ADMINISTRATOR??-- Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 19:11, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::If you don't mind my asking, how old are you? Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 19:14, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Because you need to have a running RFA with enough supports. And yours has... well... Not all that many supports. Oh, and there's no need for moar admins --- -- (s)talkpage 19:15, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Why would I tell you how old I am? So you can stalk me? If you must know, I am a robot created by Dictionary.com 3 years ago. I absolutely love the game called "Guild Wars", but I hardly ever play it anymore.-- Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 19:19, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Great... a dictionary.com bot... I love the site, don't get me wrong... but... meh// and age has little to do with maturity, if thats what you're implying. [[User:Matrim|'Matrim']] 19:22, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I am not a "Bot", I am a "Ro'''bot". Get it right.-- Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 19:24, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::You are kinda strange too... --'''Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 19:25, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Why do you say that?-- Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 19:26, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::: /doh @ me... forgetting to put that all important Ro into the mix, to me they're one and the same, I still retain the instinct of calling "botters" autoers. so for ME bot=robot. SO HA! [[User:Matrim|'Matrim']] 19:27, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::T3h Bawts will r00l j00 --Macros 01:16, 18 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::I'm sorry, but the only word that Dictionary.com could find out of those was "will". I'm afraid I don't understand what you are trying to say.-- Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 01:17, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::U will bau b4 T3h Bawts or u will suffr teh prise! --Macros 01:19, 18 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::You are one odd individual. You amuse me.-- Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 01:20, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::I'm going to go kill bawts in FO:T. Ta ta --Macros 01:28, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :The game has started! --Shadowcrest 19:50, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::NEdS MOR PoTAtOS!!! -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 01:29, 18 February 2008 (UTC) About Elvis Lice are living in your eyelashes.--Gigathrash 01:43, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :Why is everyone here so random? I'm going to go cry myself to sleep. -- Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 01:46, 18 February 2008 (UTC) ::It's a quote from a song, the line before "About Elvis" is Talk to Me, and then the lice comment.--Gigathrash 01:47, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :::I don't understand?-- Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 01:48, 18 February 2008 (UTC) ::::You're signature has part of the quote in it so it reminded me of it.--Gigathrash 01:49, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :::::My...signature?-- Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 01:57, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :::::: Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 02:49, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::What is that?-- Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 03:50, 18 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::That's your signature. --Shadowcrest 03:52, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Oh. How'd I get it?-- Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 03:52, 18 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::You changed it under your preferences. --Shadowcrest 03:53, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::How do I know YOU didn't do it?-- Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 04:07, 18 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Because I can't access your preferences? 0.o --Shadowcrest 04:09, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Really? I can access yours...-- Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 22:56, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Sorry... Sorry for calling you a she, it's just the 'mama' part of your user name threw me off. [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] 11:39, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :Would it help if I changed it from "Goldenmama" to "Yellowmama"?-- Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 03:16, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::No, but you could be Goldenmanmama. 03:17, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :::I don't understand.-- Yellowmama TALK TO MEH!! 03:17, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::::LOL @ felix --Shadowcrest 03:31, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Holy crap You're fricken hilarious.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:30, 23 February 2008 (UTC) talk to meh i tolk too yuh! 10:09, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :N0 l tok 2u-- Yellowmama TALK TO MEH!! 23:32, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Gz On your 100th edit RT 22:33, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :IT'S NOT 100 IT'S 2000!!!!!!!!!!-- Yellowmama TALK TO MEH!! 22:34, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::Uuh, yea, i'll just divide that by 20 and you are exactly right! RT 22:35, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::You have 2 mainspace edits. just 1,998 to go for you *cue eyeroll*-- (Talk) ( ) 22:35, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe you should make a countdown. -- 22:36, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Wouldn't that be a count''up'', Org?-- (Talk) ( ) 22:37, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Only 1998 to go. :) -- 22:38, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Signature Your signature is longer than 3 lines at 800*60px. Could you change that? RT | Talk 21:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm sure anyone could change that by changing their resolution something higher, yes.-- slightlygoldenyellowalmostmaccaroniandcheeseorangemama TALK TO MEH!! 21:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::But we're all too batshit lazy to do so, so we're blaiming you, really. [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] [[User talk:Yikey|'∞']] 21:06, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::42.-- slightlygoldenyellowalmostmaccaroniandcheeseorangemama TALK TO MEH!! 21:07, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::GW:SIGN RT | Talk 21:09, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :I know I was just messin' with ya. I'm changing it now. (mini-spam pyramid?)-- slightlygoldenyellowalmostmaccaroniandcheeseorangemama TALK TO MEH!! 21:11, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Yes. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 21:38, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Moin Lost-Blue 21:47, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :HUH? RT | Talk 21:48, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::Code word:Moin. Code response: Sparrow.-- GoLdEnMaMa TALK TO MEH!! 22:05, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::: ._. moin= Howdy, hello, hola,moshimoshi,cheers, bright!, hey, hi, buneo, ... ehh thats all I know Lost-Blue 22:07, 29 March 2008 (UTC) how often Are you actually on here? You never seem to be on or active, but the second you're brought up somewhere you respond :P --Shadowcrest 00:32, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm always watching....-- GoLdEnMaMa TALK TO MEH!! 00:36, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::Hes not human! Hes a bot!! — Warw/Wick 20:02, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Mafia Update! I plan to start giving out roles for my game of mafia in the coming week. To make sure you're still coming, please re-add your name to the confirmation list at User:JediRogue/Mafia. Make sure that your email is set in your preferences and that you are set to receive emails from other users so I can send you your role. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 03:32, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:33, December 1, 2010 (UTC)